


He Had To Be Kidding

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-28
Updated: 2006-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sequel to "You Have To Be Kidding" written for the CM drabble promt "Ink"





	He Had To Be Kidding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Thanks to Evanesco75 for the prompting "Wonder What Name Ron Chose?"

 

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding Ronald.”

Hermione ran her fingers over the ink, smudging the letters.

She could feel the child moving within her.

“What sort of a name is that.”

“Ahem.”

Hermione groaned inwardly as her husband grinned. Of course he would have an answer to this.

“Firstly.” Ronald bunched his hand into a fist leaving his thumb raised. “It’s a name of a moon of Uranus.”

Hermione blushed but held her tongue, sometimes it was simply better to let Ron finish.

“Secondly. It’s a Sprite from Shakespeare’s ‘The Tempest.”

“Thirdly. Ariel is the name of a famous mermaid.”

Enough was enough.

“Honestly Ronald! You want to name your daughter after a cartoon character?”

“A Merprincess.”

“What?”

“The very one that taught Dumbledore Mermish.”

Ron popped the chocoate frog into his mouth and turned the card so that she could read it.

He had to be kidding.


End file.
